happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)
Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) '''(or simply '''Autopsy Turvy) is episode number 13.3 and the final episode of the first season of the Happy Tree Friends television series, as well as the second and final part to the previous episode. HTF Episode Description It’s Flippy vs. Flippy in a mad struggle of will for good or evil to reign supreme! (Part 3) It all comes to a head in the final installment of this epic tale of dueling personalities. Who says two heads are better than one? (Part 4) Flippy's good side and bad side struggle for supremacy. (DVD) Plot Cuddles and Toothy jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. Some clothes they've tossed out of the closet have landed on Cro-Marmot, who dresses like a woman. Toothy spies a cowboy hat on the shelf of the closet. As he gets up on a chair to retrieve it, he loses his balance and falls towards a sharp coat hook. Before his eye is pierced by the hook, however, Cuddles grabs Toothy's tail and saves him. They exit the closet, laughing, when Flippy's hummer suddenly crashes through the wall and knocks Cro-Marmot into the closet, crushing against the block of ice. Flippy struggles with the evil version of himself, when we go back to the "Autopsy Turvy" title screen. It suddenly splits apart and we see a flipped out Flippy holding his Bowie knife in front of a red background with the words Double Whammy Part 2 below him. We cut back to the last scene from Double Whammy Part 1 when Flippy wakes up from his nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking numerous anxiety pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a separate being and they begin fighting. Fliqpy begins aggressively attacking Flippy, putting Flippy on the defensive. Flippy is able to put some space between them when Fliqpy gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Fliqpy takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Flippy as he tries to phone for help. Flippy uses an umbrella to disarm and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Fliqpy finds a stapler and fires at Flippy, who finds another stapler and returns fire. When they reach a standoff, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Flippy runs towards the umbrella, while Fliqpy loads the staples into his stapler. Flippy uses the umbrella as a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and Fliqpy thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal that Flippy has disappeared. Flippy hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Flippy thinks all is well until Fliqpy pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Flippy to swerve all over the road. The scene cuts back to where Cuddles and Toothy are coming out of the closet, when Flippy's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them as it did before. Flippy drives forward again and we see Cuddles and Toothy's bodies crushed in the closet. Fliqpy begins pulling on Flippy's right ear, so Flippy intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is destroyed and both Flippys fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drum set, Flippy punches Fliqpy across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four recorders to fall and hit him on the head. Meanwhile, The Mole, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around him as he is listening to music on a set of headphones. His ignorance of his surroundings causes him to step on a glass shard. Fliqpy launches the recorders towards Flippy by using a harp to propel them, and they fly across the room like arrows. Flippy deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, causing them to fly out of the building and impale Lifty and Shifty, who were taking advantage of The Mole's blindness and stealing musical instruments from him, in their chests, causing blood to gush out of the recorders. Fliqpy then charges at Flippy with a guitar. Flippy throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Fliqpy in the back of the head, knocking him out. The Mole tries to dump the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal stuck over it is blocking the glass. Thinking that he has won, Flippy starts walking away, only to trigger a tripwire that sends a piano crashing down on him. ‎Flippy wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Fliqpy then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Flippy. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but when the light comes back on, Flippy is gone. He appears behind Fliqpy and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Fliqpy holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their shock, only Flippy's reflection can be seen holding a knife to his own neck. Flippy then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Flippy stops being insane and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes Fliqpy to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Fliqpy is able to take the knife from Flippy. Both Flippys engage in a fistfight. Good Flippy, who drops the knife. Eventually they both punch each other so hard that they are sent flying back against some loading dock doors on opposite sides of the room. Fliqpy opens his door to reveal clones of himself. Surprised, Flippy does likewise, revealing another army. The two sides run at and attack each other in a violent, bloody battle. Eventually, the original Flippy emerges from the bodies as the only survivor. He walks to the mirror and all the blood disappears from his body, where he finds he has no injuries, possibly meaning Flippy had hallucinations from the medicine. The light bulb from the hanging lamp suddenly bursts and lets out a loud bang, but Flippy doesn't go insane. Realizing that he's finally cured of his post-traumatic stress disorder, Flippy triumphantly leaves the building. Unfortunately, he immediately gets run over and killed by a truck driving on the sidewalk. Inside the back of the truck is a group of chickens, as well as Lumpy who is still hypnotized from the previous episode. As the episode comes to an end, Lumpy somehow lays an egg. Moral "Two is company, three is a crowd!" Deaths #Cuddles and Toothy are crushed to death by Cro-Marmot's block of ice. (Debatable) #Lifty and Shifty are killed when recorders pierce their chests like arrows. #A innumerable amount of imaginary Flippy's die in an epic battle. #*A Fliqpy has his face ripped off by the original Flippy. #* A Flippy (or Fliqpy) has his arm sliced in half by Fliqpy. #*Another Flippy has his heart taken out. #*A Flippy has the upper part of his head severed. #*A Flippy was stomped on his head. #*Two Fliqpys rip apart a Fliqpy. #The original Flippy is run over by a truck, driven by a Generic Tree Friend. Injuries # The Mole accidentally gets a cut on his foot after stepping on a piece of glass. # A piano falls atop of Flippy after he triggers a rope trap. # Flippy gets electrocuted by Fliqpy. Goofs #Even though Mime's featuring role pop-up came up, he's nowhere in the episode as he got killed in Double Whammy Part I (although, this was most likely done to trick the viewers, as Autopsy Turvy is a fake-out episode, but still, all other featuring characters do appear in this episode). #Lumpy is credited as a featuring character but he only made an appearance at the end of this episode. #While falling forward, Toothy's eye is at the same level as the hook, but when the camera changes to reveal Cuddles holding him back, the hook is at the same level as Toothy's ear. #When Toothy and Cuddles come out of the closet, there are clothes on the closet floor, but when Toothy stands on the stool, the clothes are gone. #When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their blood shouldn't have splattered outside the closet walls seeing as they were knocked through the doorway. #When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their whole bodies were pushed into the closet, but in the next shot, some of their limbs can be seen sticking out out of the door. #When Flippy wakes up in his bed, the design on his beret is on both sides. But when he goes into the bathroom, the design is only on one side. #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The locations of the pictures and decorations of Flippy's house change numerous times throughout the fight. #When Flippy and Fliqpy rush for the stack of staples, the staplers in their hands disappear. #When Good Flippy and Fliqpy run for the stack of staples it is purple, but when Fliqpy loads it into the stapler it is pink. #When Fliqpy starts to fight with Good Flippy in the car, Good Flippy's beret is facing the right side. However, in the next second, it is facing the left side. #Flippy's car exits the building that Cuddles, Toothy, and Cro-Marmot are in at a perpendicular angle from its entrance, but when the camera view changes to the outside view it only shows the hole that is used to exit the building. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #Evil Flippy launches only five recorders, but when they fly across the room, there are a lot more. #When Lifty gets impaled by the recorder, one of his arms is detached from his body. #Fliqpy was using a car battery to zap Good Flippy, so the lights should not have flickered when Fliqpy connected the battery to the bed frame. #After Fliqpy's collision with the mirror, shards of glass fly off of it, but the mirror does not break. #On the mirror, when Flippy flips the knife, you can see blood on Flippy's wrist despite the fact there is no blood on his wrist in any preceding or following shots. #The injuries on all the Flippy clones disappear as they begin fighting. #When Evil Flippy was holding the knife to Good Flippy's neck his reflection wasn't in the mirror, but when Good Flippy punches him into the mirror, his reflection is seen as he hits the mirror and as he approaches Good Flippy with the knife. #In the battle, two Fliqpys rip an Fliqpy apart. Although, one could be a Good Flippy starting to flip out. #When one of the Fliqpys gets his eyes bashed out by two Fliqpy's, its pupils turn black. #In Double Whammy Part I when he sees Fliqpy he does not gasp but in this episode he actually gasps. Unlike the two episodes, both end and beginning, Flippy yelled before Fliqpy began to attack him. #When Flippy and Evil Flippy both slam on to the garages featuring their clones, some of their blood was splattered on the doors. But when they both open their doors, the blood splatters disappear. # Good Flippy is missing his dog tags when he throws the cymbal at Fliqpy. # There are some inconsistencies with the army of Flippys and Fliqpys. Some Flippys might have sharp teeth or dilated eyes, and some Fliqpys have normal teeth or regular Pac-Man eyes. # Though there are multiple kinds of medicine that are given someone suffering from PTSD (note they are all to treat symptoms such as depression, anxiety, or nightmares not the actual disorder), none of them cause hallucinations in the case of an overdose. The same goes to Dissociative Identity Disorder. However, since Lumpy is his psychiatrist in the previous episode and likely the one who wrote the prescription, it is likely that he gave him the wrong medicine entirely. # Flippy's windshield has no blood on it when he drives through the wall. Trivia *The title of this episode is a combination of the phrase "topsy-turvy" and the word "autopsy." **An autopsy is the study of a dead body to figure out what caused that body to die. *This episode has been released on TV along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part I. Lumpy, Cuddles and Flippy appear in all three episodes; Cuddles and Flippy die twice while Lumpy survives all three. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Friday the 13th". *The real Flippy and Fliqpy are seen getting the first kills: Flippy punches a Fliqpy, making his brain juggle around in his head (or at least making his head saggy), and Fliqpy can be seen going for an unseen Flippy, killing it off-screen. *The plot of the episode, where the main character unknowingly battles an imaginary foe of himself, is a reference to Fight Club. *This episode marks the only instance in the first season of the TV series that Toothy was given an starring role card. ** Toothy's pop-up in the opening could possibly be a reference to Eye Candy. *This episode pokes fun at the intro title card using it to reveal that it was a fake-out episode. *Flippy's torture scene is a reference to Rambo: First Blood Part II. *This episode makes Flippy is the last character to die in the first season of the TV series. *The moral of this episode is the same as in Peas in a Pod. *Several parts of the house fight are a reference to The Matrix. *There are no female characters in this episode. This is the only TV episode without any female voice acting. *Flippy later suffers a similar death in a later episode: Without a Hitch. *This is one of the few episodes where the direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change (since he appeared in only one shot). *After the battle between the army of Flippys and Fliqpys, there is a blood splatter on the wall that spells out the name "Erika." It is unknown if this was intentional or unintentional. *If one listens closely while Good Flippy is getting strangled in his jeep, you can hear him say "Oh Crap, what the fuck?" *Lifty and Shifty's deaths are similar to Cuddles' death in Flippin' Burgers. *Even though Flippy's death at the end was caused by a Generic Tree Friend, several fans blame Lumpy, probably because he was the only one shown in the truck. *During the battle between the army of Flippys and Fliqpys, some of them suffer fates other characters have suffered in previous episodes: **A good Flippy has the top half of his head sliced off, similar to Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity. **A Fliqpy has the skin on his face torn off, similar to Giggles' injury in Eyes Cold Lemonade. **A Fliqpy gets ripped vertically in two, similar to Nutty's death in Concrete Solution. *If viewers are quick to note when Flippy is struggling to prevent Fliqpy from killing him with the knife, both characters are surprised that there is only one Flippy in the mirror reflection. This hints that both Flippys are separate personalities that are sharing the same body. *This episode made some fans believe Flippy was cured of his problem for good, as he did not genuinely flip out in Without a Hitch (only in Flaky's imagination). However, the later episodes On My Mind and Random Acts of Silence proved that he still flips out, however he seems better at preventing it from happening. **However, it was confirmed on November 20th 2015 that this episode and Without a Hitch are not connected in any conscious way. *This episode may be based on the German fairy tale "The Two Brothers", as they both fight all day. **However, this seems unlikely due to the fact that one is just a figment of Flippy's imagination. *This is the last TV episode of the first season. Originally there would have been a second season, but it was not produced due to financial problems. *When Flippy is hit by the truck, his death is similar to the character Terry Chaney's death in Final Destination. *In reality, it is not possible to fire a normal stapler from such distance or to cause damage with it. In this episode however, staplers act more like a staple gun. *Because of the big fight near the end of the episode being very bloody, this episode can be considered the bloodiest episode in the entire TV series. *When Flippy realizes that everything was a hallucination, his pupils change from small to large. *Each episode of Friday the 13th featured at least one common slapstick injury. In this episode, Flippy got hit by a falling piano; in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Fliqpy got hit by his own swinging log trap; and in Double Whammy Part I, Giggles got hit in the head and her eyes popped out. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:Friday the 13th Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Two-Parter Episodes